


Smooth Criminal

by ProSkellyArcher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Murder, Breaking and Entering, Crime, F/M, break in, criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProSkellyArcher/pseuds/ProSkellyArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break-in proves to be disasterous for Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Smooth Criminal', Michael Jackson, Shingeki no Kyojin, or anything affiliated with these things.

Doctor Who, grilled cheese, and lemonade. These three things made Annie's Friday.

As she takes her seat on the couch, she grabs the remote and turns on Netflix. The next episode was one of her favorites- The Doctor Dances. This was also the episode that made her love Nine.

Just as she was beginning to get imtrigued with the show, the sound of a window opening caught her attention. Confused, she turns to volume down and looks behind her, seeing nothing but the kitchen and dining area in her small apartment. Reluctantly, she shrugs it off and resumes watching the show.

The next thing she hears is a shatter. Now she's scared. She pauses the episode and stands up, abandoning her half-eaten sandwich. Being paranoid, she quietly makes her way to the kitchen and grabs a knife.

As she begins to walk down the hall, she sees a figure clad in black. He looks at her and his piercing steel eyes catch her icy blue ones.

"Who the FUCK are you?!" She demands. "GET OUT!"

The man only scoffs and comes at her with a knife much larger than her own. In a panic, she scrambles to the dining room and kneels under the table, gripping her knife.

"It's useless," the man speaks, his voice low and gruff. "May as well get it over with." He chuckles, sending chills down Annie's spine.

'If he would just walk a little further...' Annie thinks, devising a plan in her head to make a run for her bedroom when the time is right.

Minutes pass and the man doesn't move, until the clock hits 11 pm, on the dot. He walks forward just enough for Annie to dash out from the table and make a run down the hall, which she does.

"Get back here," the man seethes, running after her.

"I said GET OUT!" Annie screams, charging at the man. Much to her dismay, he easily disarms her and knocks her to the ground. He steps on her torso which disables her from getting up.

Now she can get a good look at her attacker- small, steel blue eyes that seem stuck in a glare, short raven black hair, a gaze that could wither anyone. He is truly terrifying, and Annie knows that he's going to kill her.

~~~

"Annie?" 

Eren's voice echoes through the apartment.

"I know I was late last night, and I'm sorry." He says, closing the door behind him. Usually his fiancé would come out at him, berating him for being late.

This time, he hears nothing.

As he walks into the living room, he notices that Netflix is still on, with an episode of Doctor Who still paused. The screen showed a notification asking if he was still watching.

Puzzled, he walks over and shuts the TV off. One of Annie's biggest pet peeves is the TV being left on, especially on Netflix.

"Annie?" Eren calls again, beginning to become anxious. His emerald eyes dart around the apartment, searching for any sign of her prescence.

His eyes come to a red spot on the floor.

Blood.

"No," he mutters, hurrying towards the bedroom. "No, no, no..."

Annie lays on the ground, red splotches staining her white sweatshirt and jeans. Her face is bruised and cut, sporting trails of dried blood from the gash on her forehead

"Annie!" Eren exclaims, rushing to her side. He drops to his knees, choking. "Annie, are you okay?!" He asks frantically, hoping with everything he has that she's still alive. "Are you okay?! Annie!"

His fingers press against her neck, searching for a pulse.

Weak. 

Very weak.

Eren fumbles as he pulls out his phone, shaking while dialing 911. 

Fifteen minutes later, Annie is on an ambulance with all of the paramedics' attention on her. Eren sits beside her, staring at her while holding back tears. He hangs his head, feeling a gaping hole inside of him. What if he had gotten home on time? Would this have ever happened?

"She's conscious!" A shout from one of the females breaks Eren from his trance. He looks up to see Annie's blue eyes open wide. Her chest moves with ragged breaths and quiet whimpers escape her lips.

"Annie?" Eren moves closer to her, eyes looking at her with alarm.

"Eren..." she croaks. 

"Annie, are you okay?"

Silence.

"Yes..." Annie mutters, almost choking on her words. "I'm okay."

**Author's Note:**

> So we finally know that Annie's okay! xD
> 
> Honestly, I know that everyone likes to tease Annie with this song, so I wrote a oneshot to make it worse! xD
> 
> I like writing these. -3-


End file.
